


Half God Half Devil: The Runaway Tenryūbito

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OOC Monkey D. Luffy, Older Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Tenryuubito Monkey D. Luffy, princess luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy's past is something that was never clear. No one knows who his mother is and very few know how he ended up in the arms of Garp, his grandfather.But I know that story, let me tell you about Luffy's past, and how he ended up in Garp's arms with a dream of being a pirate and obtaining the much-loved freedom.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Half God Half Devil: The Runaway Tenryūbito

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a story where Luffy was a Tenryuubito and a D.
> 
> And Yaoi, or at least something close by which is omega verse.
> 
> One Piece and the Gif does not belong to me.
> 
> Also, I'm one of those who like feminine titles for the ukes so expect that in my stories.

> **BIRD SET FREE**

**_"Freedom is all I want."_ **

* * *

The Tenryubitos ( _Celestial Dragons_ ) or World Nobles, were the highest authority in the world.

The Gorosei was very powerful. They know what is going on with the world and they know how to use their authority to do things. I mean, their system of government would not last for 800 years if they kill people like crazy. The Gorosei paint themselves as the protectors of the world against the Pirates and the Revolutionaries. But after all, Gorosei himself was put there by the Tenryubitos.

The Tenryubites live in Mary Geoise and are descendants of the Creators, the nineteen kings. Those who destroyed the Great Kingdom 800 years ago and created the World Government. The Tenryubitos constantly abuse their power and see all individuals outside their nobility as inferior. They enslave and murder those who offend them with their acts due to the utmost respect they should be given.

Very rarely do they leave the Sacred Land of Mary Geoise and are so far from civilization that they even see mixing and relating with them as a danger, reaching the stupid point of covering their heads with bubble helmets to avoid breathing the same air as the mundane population. They believe themselves so above all that they call themselves Saint.

The Tenryubitos have many privileges that the other inhabitants of the world do not have. Tenryubitos can have slaves. It doesn't matter if it's a child, a man or a woman. Married or single. Human or not. And whatever happens, no matter if someone is killed in front of you, never oppose the Tenryubitos. You must also make way for them, never get in their way. If someone opposes or attacks them, they will immediately be chased by one of the Admirals.

On the other hand, the Tenryubitos were _hated_.

It was no secret to anyone of the horrible things they did and that was why they were so despised but respected for their great power and what they could do. The worst thing they did was to enslave any race. And each of their slaves contains a mark that will never disappear. They are also very cruel, capable of getting Akuma no Mi and making slaves eat them for fun.

Yes, the Tenryubitos were not loved.

But there was a special family.

The Kaminoryu family.

The Nobles among Nobles.

The royalty not only of the Tenryubitos, but of the world.

They were above all. And the King of this family was called Im, the supreme authority, the one who sat on the Empty Throne. This family was the most powerful and they were literally the rulers of the world. Their power was gigantic and they were just as cruel and cursed as the other Tenryubitos.

The lives of the Tenryubitos were full of luxuries and carefree.

_This is what it means to be a Tenryubito._

* * *

Kaminoryu D. Luffy.

That was his name.

The name of the royal family of the Tenryubitos, the Gods.

The name of the D family, the Devils.

Luffy was the only light in the lives of the slaves. And his family was disgusted by how he was, but at the same time, proud of his beauty. Luffy was one of the very few Male Omegas, for this reason, Luffy must dress in female clothing. That was not the problem. The problem was the kind of clothes. His clothes were only based on long dresses that were extremely close to his body, especially his waist, which covered almost his entire body and did not give him freedom, with beautiful heels made of pure gold with the only problem being that he had to wear them all the time and his feet suffered. His clothing made him feel even more suffocated than he already was.

His days were based on being locked up unless King Im came out and got him out of there.

From a young age, Luffy envied pirates enormously for having that yearnful freedom and for being surrounded by people who truly loved each other. I mean, you just had to see the Whitebeard Pirates.

He could only see the sea and the world from his window. However, it would never be the same as going and feeling the fresh air, touching the sea and feeling the waters pass through his fingers.

Luffy felt like a slave and prisoner of his own family.

Now Luffy was as beautiful as a goddess. His beauty was endless and demonstrated why Male Omegas were desired. But his beauty did not end physically. Luffy was someone with a big heart. He was always friendly and his smile seemed to be the sun itself, illuminating anyone who was lost in the dark. Sadly, this only hid the truth behind Luffy.

_Luffy was not happy._

_And Luffy was different from his family._

Luffy could not bear to see how slaves were treated. It made him sick to see his family act like this. It was horrible having to grow up like that and that being cruel was the only thing his mother bothered to teach him. Luffy couldn't believe how possible it was to be as cruel as the Tenryubitos were. And when Luffy demonstrated how he felt by stopping a slave from being whipped, he was forced to see how slaves were tortured. And if he dared to close his eyes, cry, or turn his head, the slaves would have it worse. Luffy quickly learned to hide his disgust by seeing how they were treated. That is why he sometimes secretly freed slaves when he could. It was the least he could do for all the suffering his clan and family made them suffer. Although it would never be enough for him.

And to top it off, they wanted to marry him to his horrible uncle. An Alpha with more wives than fingers. So disgustingly fat and cruel that Luffy just wanted to throw up.

Luffy felt like he was in a golden cage _(which is what it was)_.

Still, his family wasn't exactly _mean_ to him. They weren't very good either. It was all based on respect. He did not approach them and they did not dare to disrespect or annoy him, so they left him alone. Although it was well known that there was a certain contempt for him due to his blood.

However, there was one person who despised him. She hated him and didn't bother hiding it during the first years of his life with the Kaminoryu. She insulted and despised him. And just because everyone knew that Luffy was more important is that she never dared to touch him.

_His mother._

According to his mother, his parents met at a stupid party in which they were both wearing masks. No names were said and they only talked until one thing reached the other and they ended up in bed. The next day, the man had already disappeared and it was not something that hurt the woman who had escaped and left the Holy Land of Mary Geoise.

Later she found out that she was pregnant and the Kaminoryu family was happy. Until the little Omega was born.

As soon as the little boy smiled, they knew he was a D.

There was a child of the enemies of the Tenryubitos, with the blood of the Tenryubitos. He was a child with the blood of gods and the blood of devils.

_Half God, Half Devil._

His mother quickly hated him knowing that he was a D. She hate him for not realizing that that man was a D until Luffy was born.

And the only D was Monkey D. Dragon the Revolutionary.

It was obvious that Dragon did not know that he had a son or that his mother was a Tenryubito. Dragon did not even dream that the woman he slept with was a Tenryubito, much less one of the Royal Family.

And for the first years of life _(and for the rest of his days)_ Luffy lived feeling that he was an abomination for being half Tenryubito and half D. He feels that having the blood of both is a curse. And the why was obvious. The Tenryubitos were monsters disguised as lambs and Dragon was the most wanted man and considered a devil, with the mission of removing the Nobles from power.

His mother, Saint Kaminoryu Celina was the princess of the world and at birth, Luffy took over as princess and heir. Luffy would be the Queen in the future and so he was known as the Princess of the Tenryubitos, despite being a "half-blood".

His mother hated him because she not only brought into the world a son with the blood of a D, but also that same son took her position as heir.

And Luffy hated himself for having the blood of a Tenryubito, because he knew what Dragon was fighting for. He thought the same, even if that didn't take away from the fact that he had one foot in both worlds and felt that he didn't belong to either.

And with each passing day, Luffy felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

Luffy wanted to be free. Luffy wanted to break the chains that tied him to the Tenryubitos. But it seemed that he would never be free. It seemed that he would live all his life in pure unhappiness.

Until one day he came across a Fishman named Fisher Tiger.

* * *

Fisher Tiger stared at the small figure of a little 5-year-old Omega. He had just escaped being a slave, climbing the _Red Line_ , and on his way to free the others. But he saw the boy. He knew very well that this boy was a Tenryubito who looked at him with sad eyes. Eyes so dull that they seemed not to belong to a child as small and beautiful as the one in front of him.

"Who are you?" Asked the young and sweet voice.

"Fisher Tiger." He replied in his thick deep voice.

The dark gaze was full of curiosity but he did not say anything for a few seconds, until his curiosity won and he decided to ask:

"What are you doing here? Do you know that if they see you you will be a slave?" He ask somewhat concerned.

"Yes." Rather, he would become one again because he had just escaped from being a slave.

"Then why are you here?" He asked with a small smile that said he knew more than what he appeared to know.

Fisher Tiger did not know what to say. He didn't want to act too rough and risk his plan.

"Are you going to free them?" He ask suddenly.

"Ah?" He ask confused and somewhat fearful. That was a wild question, but one that hit the mark.

"The slaves. You are going to free them." He affirm this time with a smile.

"Yes." There was no reason to deny it, the child already knew it.

"I want to help you." He declare.

"You?" Fisher Tiger asked in shock. "You are a _human_. A _Tenryubito_."

The boy's smile that had once shone like the sun faded and was filled with sadness, and for a moment, Fisher Tiger felt somewhat guilty for putting out such a bright light.

"It doesn't mean I like what they do. And it doesn't mean I hate other races." He answered while looking at the ground.

"How do I know it's not a lie?" He ask with narrowed eyes.

Luffy turned his gaze to the sea. It was the first time he had escaped to see the sea up close. His black gaze was filled with longing. Although he could feel the fresh air, he still felt choked. He wouldn't be happy and free unless he got out of that damn land everyone called Holy.

"Because I also want to be free. I also want to free myself from the chains that bind me to the Tenryubitos." Luffy looked at him tearfully before speaking in a broken voice. "Please help me to be free. Set me free. _Set us free._ "

And Fisher Tiger thought that although he will never love humans, this child was something special.

* * *

"Well, how do we do it?" asked the man with red skin. Luffy looked at him with a malicious smile. Sometimes Fisher Tiger forgot that he was a five-year-old boy, many times he did not seem like it.

"I have the blueprints. These blueprints will show us all the wings that the Domain of the Gods has, in there reside the Tenryubitos and the slaves." He said, looking at the big blueprint with all Mary Geoise drawn.

"How do we release them?" Fisher Tiger asked as he looked at the blueprints and memorized them. Then they had to destroy or save them, they couldn't leave it there.

"Well, nobody would expect a tiny fire in Mary Geoise." He said innocently. Fisher Tiger looked up at him in shock and then smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

They both smirked.

* * *

"We're free! We're free!"

It was heard how the chains fell accompanied by screams of happiness.

"Run outside!" Luffy shouted to some Fishman as he released them.

The fire grew more and more as the slaves _(now ex-slaves)_ ran with tears in their eyes as they savored the long-awaited freedom.

Luffy kept releasing every being he encountered, whether human or of any other race. They all ran outside as the place fell apart. Fisher Tiger stood watching that everyone was running and no one was left behind. He saw this with seriousness even though inside he was jumping with happiness.

In the distance you could see the Tenryubitos like crazy.

"Luffy!" His mother shouted. Luffy looked at her, stuck out his tongue, and ran. "Come back, traitor!"

"How could you free them?!" He hear the voice of his uncle _(and ex-fiancé)_.

But Luffy ran with all his might until he managed to flee with Fisher Tiger. And together they escaped on the ship, leading the other ships that had ex-slaves.

* * *

They were both on the ship watching the horizon _(which means it was only the sea)_.

Luffy was wearing blue baggy shorts and a large red shirt that fit loosely. His long hair _(which came down to his waist)_ which was usually groomed and tied up, was loose and playing with the wind _(Luffy still didn't know if he should cut it)_. Luffy never felt freer. The new clothes he was wearing gave him the freedom he never had with the others. With them, he could feel the air entering all places.

"What will you do with them?" Luffy asked with his eyes closed, savoring the wind as it caressed his face and played with his hair.

"I will turn that brand into something better and we will become pirates. There is no way I can live without the World Government behind me." He replied softly. "And you?"

"My father and my grandfather are alive. I will go with them to protect myself until I grow up. And then I will become the King of the Pirates." He smiled with mischief. He wish he could see the faces of the Tenryubitos when they see his face on a poster of being wanted for being a pirate. Surely it would give them a heart attack, maybe that would end them once and for all.

"Why do you want to be the King of the Pirates?" He ask curious about the crazy dream of that little Omega.

"Because it is the Pirate King who has the most freedom. And being free is all I want. It is everything I will fight for. It's everything I've been looking for. It is all that I have _longed_ for." He smiled enormously.

Fisher Tiger could see happiness and adventure in those eyes as black as ink. That boy spoke of his dream with so much passion that Fisher Tiger for a moment wished he could accompany him on that journey that would surely turn the world upside down.

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Where do they live?"

"East Blue. Foosha Village. The truth is that only my grandfather lives there. I don't know where my father is." Luffy replied as he put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"I can give you a ride. It is the least I can do after you helped me with all of this."

"What are you saying. You have set us free." He smiled at him with a wink.

"You created the fire, known as "the distraction", and you gave me the plans." He countered. Luffy laughed and nodded.

"Well, I appreciate it."

* * *

The road was taken to Foosha Village and Luffy's small five-year-old body was in front of the large body of Fisher Tiger.

"Thank you very much." Luffy said with tears. Fisher Tiger laughed and stroked his long hair.

"Thank you very much. For showing me that not all humans are bad. And if someday you need help, don't hesitate to look for me." He said with a smile that Luffy was sure he would never forget.

Luffy smiled at him and gave him a hug to then secure his small backpack and began to leave the ship under the watchful eye of Fisher Tiger, watching that nothing happens to the mischievous little Omega.

"Oh and Tiger..." Luffy turned suddenly, causing his long hair to move with him, giving a beautiful touch to the scene.

"Yes?" He ask curiously.

"The Sun Pirates sounds great." He said with a smile and a small wink, then ran away while giving a melodious laugh that would remain forever etched in the memory of Fisher Tiger.

Fisher Tiger went blank, then thought about his slave brand and imagined it differently.

A sun?

...

_Oh._

Fisher Tiger laughed softly.

"Good idea, little one." He whispered, then left.

_"I hope we will meet again."_

* * *

Luffy found his grandfather quickly. He just had to follow the noise of the falling trees.

When he found him, he was already alone, so Luffy approached.

"You are Monkey D. Garp, correct?" He asked just to be sure.

Garp's gaze went to him.

"Yes. Who are you little girl?" He asked and Luffy felt a tic in his eye when he was mistaken for a girl. Although it shouldn't surprise him.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy." He released with a big smile, he was not interested in giving the name of his maternal family, after all, he was a traitor.

"How?!" He yelled in shock. "That can't be! I'm sure I only have one stupid son." He said, whispering the last sentence.

"I'm Dragon's son." He corrected with a smile.

"Son?" He ask confused.

"I am a boy." Luffy said with a tic.

"How can you be Dragon's son? He has not told me anything." Garp ask Luffy as a thought passed through his mind. _The kid's an Omega._

"It's because he doesn't know he has a son." He said awkwardly, after all, it is not normal to come and declare that you are the son of someone like that out of nowhere, especially if you had no proof.

"Why?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I was born from one night. Also, my mother was not happy to find out who my father was." He said with a grimace.

"Who is your mother?" Garp asked cautiously.

"It's better if I don't tell you." He said as he averted his gaze and pursed his lips. And although Garp didn't see him, his gaze was filled with shame for who his family was.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Garp asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't even tell him how he got to Foosha Village, and Garp wasn't going to ask him, he was sure Luffy wouldn't answer him _(and he was correct)_.

"You can send him something for him to confirm." Luffy smiled.

"Well. In the meanwhile you will live with Makino. Come, let me introduce you." He offered him his big hand that Luffy nervously took. His maternal family never took him by the hand.

"Yes, grandfather." He said politely.

"Ah, but how polite you are!" Garp laughed happily.

* * *

"You are his son." Garp said looking at the letter that Dragon sent him confirming that Luffy was his son.

Luffy smiled at him.

"How is it that someone so beautiful can be the son of my stupid son?!"

**Author's Note:**

> And like my other stories, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Also, Luffy is older and very ooc, he was raised as a noble and he acts like it. He is also very mature due to seeing the worst of the human race, meaning, how the Tenryubitos acted.


End file.
